


On the Game

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Two seekers compete.





	On the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the HP100 Rhymes with Witch prompt.

Draco practically floated across to the pitch, eager to see Potter watching miserably from the stands. Banned.

During the match, he swept past Gryffindor's seats, flaunting his freedom. Potter didn't even notice - gaze fixed on Ravenclaw's seeker.

Draco had laughed off the rumours he'd heard about the two of them. Surely no one believed Potter was–

Straight ahead Chang fell into a dive, a glint of gold twinkling below her before disappearing into her hand. 

Afterwards she smiled prettily for everyone to see, leaned over, shook Draco's hand. And whispered through her teeth, 'Keeping your eye on the game, Malfoy?'


End file.
